Love Map
by ed-nunez
Summary: A band Au. An awe inspiring story of love, Canadian geese and jail. An aspiring band lead by Tsunayoshi was just signed to Vongola Records where they find themselves on the the road to stardom, a forced road on Tsuna's part by their manager Reborn. R27
1. Bust a cap in hunger with an orange

A/N: This was written to a certain song which was Cable Car by A Day to Remember.

I am in desperate need of a beta reader so if you enjoyed this and see mistakes I'm more than happy to take on criticism of any form even in reviews. Volunteer betas for future chapters are so welcome it's not even funny. I tried to revise it, please review!

Thank you,

Love Emii 3

Chapter 1.

"Tonight you are playing at Dark Side."

"Isn't that the club where weird people go?"

"Weird people like you baseball freak." Yamamoto the bassist of The Guardians just laughed it off.

"That's not the kind of place we usually play Reborn. Only boy bands that dance play in Dark Side." Tsuna looked at Reborn hesitantly who chose to ignore the stare and use his long legs to walk to the other side of the room. Once there he lit his cigarette and blew the smoke out the window. His long and elegant fingers took hold of his fedora. He then leaned out the too short window to avoid getting smoke in the small room.

"That's exactly why idiot, we have to see how you measure up to a main stream audience." Ryohei nodded sagely next to him.

"Even though these extreme boy bands cannot fight, or play instruments they have extremely good looking face! However we are also extremely violent which puts us on the same level!"

"That's correct and being new to Vongola Records means you need to start building a main stream audience."

"kufufufufu, finally the recognition we need. I'm surprised Reborn playing at Dark Side is on a whole new level it seems you are putting too much of your faith in us."

Reborn choose to ignore his comment. "Come Tsuna you need to practice that song. The vocals you demonstrated during rehearsal where less than satisfactory. If you do well I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Tsuna more than curious asked "what is it?"

"I will let you survive another day." he then smirked and walked to his car expecting Tsuna to follow.

"Hiiiiiii" Tsuna ran after him grabbing his jacket on the way and waving to his band mates a farewell.

Once in the car Reborn turned to Tsuna. "Tonight is a big night the head of Vongola records will be watching. He mentioned if you succeed a lifetime supply of tomatoes will be on your door step by morning." Tsuna suddenly felt like vomiting.

____

Upon entrance to Dark Side The Guardians felt out of place and inadequate. They were opening for a band called Angels Fly lead by the gorgeous Mochita. Mochita was said to be the next best thing. Mokuro insisted that he was gay.

"I mean look at him such a feminine face and supple features a body meant to be molested by the tender hands of a man. I am telling you it's only a matter of time." He was leaning towards Hibari who was eyeing Mochita with undisguised disgust.

Gokudera sensing Tsuna's unease was fidgeting around with the gear adjusting a speaker or tuning his guitar. They had to unload everything from their van about an hour ago. The boys had just finished setting up when the Dark Side manager came out.

"Hello I'm Miura Haru, I'm the manager of Dark Side. We're very excited to have you playing on our stage." she was dressed as a cloud Tsuna assumed it had to do with Angels Fly and their stage name.

"It's a pleasure to make you're acquaintance and we really appreciate you letting us play in your noble establishment."

"Well of course after hearing the demo you sent me Mr. Reborn I was willing to do anything to encourage you. Especially after seeing a picture of your band, the only reason I did not insist you open was because you are so little known."

"I'm sure thanks to you that won't last long." the manager held her cheeks in an attempt to hide her blush. She turned from him and looked over at the band that had stopped their angry Mochida mutterings to listen to the conversation Reborn was holding. Her eyes caught Tsuna's and it was like a volcano erupting. Her face flashed an intense red before she let out a low noise and ran into what they could only assume to be her office.

"Will you be wearing shoes Tsuna? If you don't I need to clear the stage of dangerous things you could step on,"

"No I won't. It feels better when I can feel the vibrations of the instruments. I find that it helps me" Gokudera nodded and went to work. He then motioned Yamamoto to help.

"Once you finish that you should warm up. Doors open in an hour, people have begun to line up outside." Reborn then turned and made his way to the bar.

Inside their dressing room Hibari sipped some tea. Mean while Gokudera smoked his third cigarette in the past hour and found the cat shaped ash tray uninspiring.

"Does this look fine?" Tsuna fidgeted in his simple outfit.

"Calm down Tsuna you look beautiful, after the show we should go out for sushi."

"That sounds great,"

"I want ramen!" Proclaimed Ryohei, strangely enough he had been mysteriously missing up to that point.

"Where have you been lawn head we had to set up your kit you mother fucker."

"I was bringing Kyoko and her weird friend Hana to come see us play." Tsuna blushed at the mention of her name.

"Kk-Kyokos here?" Tsuna pointed at the ground as if emphasizing his point.

"That is extremely correct Tsuna that is why you need to join my drum line!" he draped an arm over Tsuna's shoulders and grinned at the people in the room. Somehow succeeding in making everyone more irritated than nervous seemed to lighten the atmosphere, being nervous was a bad look for them but irritated fit them like a second skin.

Today was the day when they would find out if they were good enough. Tsunayoshi Sawada had been working at becoming a star since the ripe age of fourteen. It was then that a talent scout by the name of Reborn heard him singing on the street corner for money. Incidentally the money was going to be used to break Gokudera out of jail. Making it the same night he became lifelong friends with Gokudera.

Reborn and Gokudera only make up a part of Tsuna's love map. His map also includes his mom who makes sandwiches for them when they go on gigs and Takeshi Yamamoto a local baseball and bass enthusiast. He joined the band after Tsuna saved him from a botched suicide attempt. Yamamoto had jumped at a flock of Canadian geese pleading for release from the world and offering bird feed as payment for spiritual freedom. As you can imagine it didn't exactly turn out that way.

Ryohei came to Tsuna after seeing him play drums at a local music store. He declared him extreme at playing drums and he urged him to join the local drum line. Sadly he was the sole member of; if you don't count Lambo Tsuna's adoptive brother and Ryouhei's partner in crime.

Hibari Kyouya is the manager at the local music shop Yami-chuu. He rules the shop with an iron fist and a painful tonfa. Hibari eventually became the lead guitarist after he declared Tsuna unsuitable. He managed to glimpse Tsuna during practice where he was failing at playing guitar, keyboard and vocals. The keyboard was eventually taken over by Mokuro Rokudo. Mokuro happened to pick up their demo. From that point he decided to molest Tsuna and buy him cake to eat after shows…….. No matter what.

Tsuna was considering telling Gokudera. But then Reborn caught Mokuro playing the keyboard and the rest is history.

His band, his family his love map ruled by crazy people who keep Tsuna on edge at all times of the day. They choose to use death threats, drop kicks or "accidental" inappropriate touches to make Tsuna's life anything but normal.

Tsuna stepped on the stage and looked down at his bare feet, a pale contrast with the dark floor. His 'X' tattoos on each foot looked back at him. He adjusted his blue cord pants, and blue v- neck shirt. Tsuna then looked over at his band, who was smiling encouragingly; quite the group of people. He stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello I'm Tsuna and we are the guardians, it is pleasure to make you acquaintance and I'm happy to meet you." he grinned and caught the eye of a couple of the spectators. He recognized a few of the girls from previous shows, to think they had groupies. After that the song was a flurry of limbs sweat and music.

Tsuna gripped the collar of his white shirt. He then let out a loud wail of excitement before jumping up. Thrusting his torso to the floor he smeared beads of sweat with his overly excited hands. His body filled with an adrenaline rush that transformed him into some kind of beast. Apparently his feelings were infectious. Yamamoto was in a wide stance and when Tsuna wailed found him looking up at the sky of the stage as if trying to catch a fallen fail drop. Gokudera was thrashing around wildly more of a blur than a human. Hibari was pretty much the same except instead of looking at his instrument he was fixing Tsuna with his strong gaze. Ryohei on the other hand was practically glowing. Mokuro was almost radiating power from his excitement. If he didn't know any better Tsuna would have thought he was ready to jump over his keyboard and join Tsuna.

Tsuna held the microphone to his lips and held out his arm. It was then caught by overly zealous girls before he shuffled back and grinned as if saying 'don't be too hasty you'll all get a taste'. Tsuna proceeded to arch his back and let Gokudera's guitar solo over take his ears and drown out his lyrics. The lyrics were about to start up again when an orange flew towards them. Tsuna was in such an adrenaline rush he found himself catching the orange with his left hand. He somehow burst it open. A moment later Gokudera snatched it from his grasp and threw it back in the attacker's general direction. Tsuna swayed his hips to the now silent auditorium before licking his finger tips and turning around. He made a motion for the guardians to ignore it and continue.

"The Varia was here, Tsuna. Xaxnus was the one who threw that orange." Reborn had come to meet them at the foot of the stage and was whispering into Tsuna's ear. "This means they think you're a threat." Tsuna turned to Reborn and flashed him a grin; Tsuna's usually amber eyes now burning a slow orange.

"Good" he then walked into the hallway and out the door of the club where he proceeded to vomit the contents of his stomach.

The Varia the most influential music group of his generation had come to throw an orange at The Guardians.

Omake:

"Tsunayoshi you were glorious, I felt the urge to just jump over my keyboard and make you all mine." a lot more creepy than what he had in mind.

"What is the point in being this amazing if I cannot molest my Tsuna?" Mokuro pouted and looked at Reborn who was holding Tsuna possessively.

3


	2. I'll have you open all night like IHOP

Chp2

As I Move my Feet Towards your Body.

(Wait a Minute-Ray J and Lil Kim/ The Re-Arranger-Mates of State/ One of those days-Joshua Radin.)

AN: like before this chapter has a soundtrack if you choose to listen. I would like to thank my lovely beta and urge you all to review this. I noticed quite a few of you put Love Map on alert and I hope an alert concerning Love Map brightens your day. Review please even a smiley face is acceptable, or even better the song you listened to while reading this or the song you think goes with this story best. Since this is a band au I would like music to be a part of your love map experience.

3 Emiii

_____

Sitting in the hospital waiting for Gokudera to exit the emergency room was not Tsuna's cup of tea. Honestly, they would not be in this awkward situation if it were not for him. If it were not for him, Gokudera would be in school. Not in The Guardians, where he had managed to get snapped in the eye by a guitar string. Tsuna sighed and leaned back. Mukuro was keeping him company, since the rest of his entourage had gone to forage for nuts and berries.

"Tsunayoshi, what do you think of this jacket?" Mukuro shoved the glossy magazine under his face to show him a picture depicting a young man wearing a black suit. The man was holding a glass of wine, smiling like he just won the fucking lottery. Tsuna shoved it away from his face. "Weird," Mukuro scoffed and patted his head.

"I will not take that to heart since I know you are worried about Gokudera, who is obviously fine."

"How do you know?"

"Magic," At this statement, Mukuro held his hands in the air and wiggled his fingers. "It's simple Tsunayoshi, if he was seriously injured he would have been bleeding more than your shirt indicates."

They both looked down at Tsuna's once white shirt, now covered with a moderate amount of blood. When the string had hit Gokudera's eye, Tsuna was the one who removed his shirt and covered it. Now without any other option, Tsuna had to put his dirty shirt back on. People continued to look at him like he was some kind of murderer. Someone even took a picture. Tsuna sighed and shoved his hands into his hair, rubbing his scalp.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," someone dawdled from the door to the emergency room. "If it's no bother, could you follow me." a young blond woman directed him towards the door. Once inside, a doctor obviously flirting with the nurse turned to him.

"Hey I'm Dr. Shamal. Um, we need you to control your friend. That bastard almost stabbed me."

"?" Tsuna tipped his head to the right. "Aren't you Hayato's uncle?"

"I like to keep that information under the radar. That kid is fucking nuts thank you but-" he stopped to wink at a passing intern. "Hey Selene, you busy later?" She snarled at him, then turned to Tsuna and smiled.

"I'm not busy, if it's Tsuna asking!" The Tsuna in question furrowed his brow and pointed at his chest. She giggled and nodded. "I saw your show a while ago. I really enjoyed it."

"Th-thank you... I'm glad."

"I am too. I will take you to Gokudera. He began to behave when I asked him what you would think of his behavior." She laughed and led him towards a small room. Before leaving, she took a moment to wink slyly at Tsuna.

"Maybe I should rethink my profession," she said. Shamal rubbed his chin and walked in after Tsuna.

"Gokudera, how are you feeling?" asked Tsuna softly upon his entrance. Hayato whimpered and stopped his musings with what Tsuna guessed once was a box of orange juice.

"Tsuna, I think they drugged me" his voice was slower than usual and his movements were sluggish.

"I think so too, you stupid mother fucker," Shamal scratched his ear and yawned. "It's time to go with your keeper... you've been a pain in my ass far too long."

"Shut up you twink—eei…….you look like fucking Lady Gaga with your hair like that!"

"We have the same hair style, idiot," Shamal managed to snarl before turning away. "I'm leaving Reborn in here." As if on cue, Reborn shoved Shamal out of the way, causing him to hit the door with a painful "thump!"

"Tsuna?!" Reborn grasped Tsuna's shoulders and looked him over, noting the blood. He somehow managed to lift him and sit him on the gurney. "Hibari called me and said that you were in the hospital."

"I am in the hospital; but this is not my blood." Tsuna replied. Reborn nodded slowly.

"I understand. I knew this day would come eventually. I will book us a one way flight to a foreign country where no one will ever find us."

"Wait? What?" squawked Tsuna.

"You," Reborn switched to a whisper and smirked, "knocked someone off, didn't you?"

"No! Gokudera got hurt." Reborn leaned back and glanced at the ignored Gokudera who was now staring at a piece of floating lint.

"…..it looks like a crown for my prinsipessa, Tsuna." Whispered Gokudera displaying the ill effect of the drugs administered to calm him down.

___________

Back at the studio, Gokudera got to sleep off his drugs. Thankfully he had already laid down his track and was not required to do anything else. Otherwise, there was no doubt in Tsuna's mind that Gokudera would have been in the studio working, not sleeping.

Tsuna looked up from the mixing board and focused on the heavy bass resonating in the room. Yamamoto was recording his part in the booth for their new single about putting tape in someone's hair. Not really, but that's what Mukuro wanted it to be about though. Instead Tsuna decided to write a song about a twisted lover. Not drawing from his experience of course, but from an article in a women's magazine Mukuro read to him while they were in the hospital waiting room. Dino was producing this particular single, since Reborn decided that this would be their rebuke to The Varia. Dino was a super producer discovered by Reborn, and he decided to produce their new single after he was threa-asked by Reborn.

"You know Dino I am like the extreme father of this band. I am like Emilio Estevez in the extremely extreme Mighty Ducks. When I saw Tsuna playing the drums, I was like, 'Damn, that's extreme! I need him on my hockey team! I know how to find raw extreme talent." Ryohei exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Dino took a side glace at Tsuna and Reborn who were both hunched over the mixer listening to Yamamotos's track.

"Yes, I nurture their talent and lead them to the road of extremeness, like the Mighty Ducks." By that point Ryohei had gained Reborn's attention. Tsuna leaned on Reborn and hid his face in the taller man's sleeve. The visible part of his usually pale forehead was an odd purple red color and his shoulders were shaking.

To Dino the most surprising aspect was how Tsuna and Reborn managed to be so open about being so close. He assumed it had to do with practically living together as manager and client. Reborn seemed to be pretty intent on making Tsuna and his band mates the best. Reborn, as far as Dino knowledge went, usually had multiple clients. But at that time, his only clients were The Guardians.

The song started with _most,_ but not all, of them whistling a small tune. Most because Hibari had refused to participate, and Ryohei couldn't whistle. Then, Yamamoto came in calm and strong. His bass always seemed to have a calming effect on Tsuna.

"You play really well Yamamoto, I'm jealous."

"Haha, you shouldn't be you're the one that tells me what to play."

"But you're the one that infuses it with your own will." Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly as he walked out of the booth and patted Tsuna on the back.

"We are all talented in our own ways; you're talented in the way that brings people together. You're the reason I joined The Guardians; without you we would not be as charismatic as we are. You are the sky keeping an eye on us."

"I hope that's good enough," Tsuna said.

"If this has to do with the Varia, we don't have to be on the same level as them." Tsuna slumped in his chair with relief. "We should be at least two levels above. I will play my part. Like baseball, it's all in the team work."

3


	3. whiskey, gin, and pints of beer i fell4u

(Carry out-Timberland (Justin Timberlake)/ Ke$ha-Your Love Is My Drug)

AN: this is a pretty upbeat chapter and I want it to be a lot of fun thus the song choice. Next chapter they will meet the Varia

A normal occurrence after practice in The Guardian house hold tended to be a simple affair. The main attraction was strong liquor. Meanwhile Tsuna would drink half of a wine cooler. After his second shot of whiskey, Mukuro noticed Tsuna's stare.

"Yes Tsunayoshi?" he looked at the brunette. Tsuna had apparently sought refuge from the arguing baseball and bomb duo by sitting next to him.

"Did you know that your hair looks like a fruit?" The silence that followed the comment was only broken by the sound of Hibari. Completely ignoring the comment, he took the bottle from Reborn and poured himself another shot.

"For you my Tsunayoshi, it can look like a raccoon." Tsuna blushed then proceeded to giggle. To say that the people present were surprised was an understatement. Tsuna then hugged Mukuro and rubbed the top of his head with his palms.

"So soft…."

"Tsuna, how much did you have?" asked Reborn from his perch on the wall, slowly making his way towards the now cuddling duo. Tsuna nuzzled Mukuro's neck and grinned innocently at Reborn.

"I drank a cup of that vodka stuff, since Mukuro called me a light weight last time we drank." To say Mukuro was happy could be considered the most severe understatement in history. He was positively exuberant. Mukuro was working on eagerly returning touches to the giggling Tsuna when he was wrenched away from him by the hazardous looking Reborn.

"That's enough," Tsuna moved his affection to Hibari, who oddly took him in with open arms obviously also going soft from the alcohol.

"I guess Tsuna is a loving drunk," slurred Yamamoto.

"We should go get some nachos!" Tsuna jumped from Hibari's lap and flew to the coat rack.

Before he could be stopped, Tsuna grabbed his olive green coat and ran out the door. The stumbling Mukuro closely followed. Mean while Hibari choose to lie down on the couch and proceeded to fall asleep. Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamamoto decided to just run with it and closely followed the group of nacho seeking adventurers.

That's when they lost Tsuna.

They searched far and wide, even going so far as to split up, since they had sobered up the moment they figured out he was gone. They were pretty organized in their search effort; the Guardians even enlisted the help of Dino and his body guard Romario.

The one who found the intoxicated Tsuna was Dino, who called Reborn the moment he found him stumbling out of a grocery store with dangerous a looking motorcycle thug.

"I'm Lanchia, I found him stumbling from a tattoo shop. He asked me where Yami-Chuu is. Seeing how drunk he was I took him to get coffee at the store first. If I hadn't I'm sure he would have gotten molested." The weary looking Tsuna saw the approaching Reborn first. He walked to him where he proceeded to paw at his jacket, until he passed out. Of course Reborn caught him.

"Thank you Lanchia, I will find a way to repay you."

"That's alright. I was having the worse time till he showed up. He cheered me up; he's quite the coherent drunk. We spoke for a while before I realized he was drunk," Lanchia replied.

"How did you figure out he was drunk, Lanchia?" asked Dino who was rubbing his eyes.

"He pointed at a pineapple. He said that was his friend, and that his friend was a big pervert. But he does not treat him bad because he is family," Lanchia explained.

Reborn took the chance to look over the now unconscious Tsuna.

"He got another one, Dino. He is well on his way to becoming as inked as you." Dino proceeded to laugh.

"Another one, that's what four?" Reborn nodded; trying to see the damage under the gauze that was taking up his whole back. The last three tattoos had been small ones. Since they were small, they weren't discovered by the manager until he caught Tsuna wearing sandals. They should know by now that every time Tsuna was left alone drunk, he'd get another tattoo.

The first time he disappeared, he returned with the Guardian emblem a little above his hip bone. The second time he got an 'X' on each foot.

___

That night, Tsuna woke up next to Reborn with his back aching. He automatically figured he got a tattoo.

As soon as Reborn woke up, he gingerly removed the gauze to see a larger 'X' adorning his pale flesh.

"What's up with this 'X' obsession?" asked Reborn.

"At least its classy." mumbled Tsuna.

"We could always market you as a bad boy."

"Everyone looks like an angel next to my band. So I think that's impossible," Tsuna answered. For once Reborn had to agree.

"How does your head feel?"

"Horrible," Tsuna rubbed his temple and grimaced.

"Maybe that will teach you to try to out drink Mukuro. He's a monster."

"A boy can dream."

"Said boy should either be dreaming about me. Or getting dressed because said boy has a video shoot to get to in-" Reborn glanced at his Rolex. "Thirty minutes."

"Hiiiiiieee," Tsuna cried, stumbling out of bed. Reborn just fixed his tie.

"Ready?" he asked. Tsuna just nodded. "Let's go get em'."

___

Upon arriving at the video shoot Tsuna was met with pure chaos. Upon his arrival he spotted his band dressed and heading to the makeup trailer.

"Tsuna," Gokudera waved enthusiastically from the front of the makeup trailer. Before he could make his way towards him, a blond man took him by the collar and shoved him inside. Reborn then grabbed his collar and lead him to what Tsuna assumed to be the costume trailer.

"Your first promotional video will be about a mafia boss who is fooling all his subordinates. In the end he betrays them and it ends with him pointing a gun at them," Reborn explained.

"For once you get the gist of the situation! What a surprise, Reborn. But that's just part one of the video. Hopefully we can have a part two were we find out you are fooling your team for their own well being." Tsuna looked behind them to see the woman who was speaking.

"I only understood because it was not you explaining," Reborn replied confidently, not missing a beat.

"Tsuna, I'm the director of your first promotional video, Lal Mirch," the woman introduced herself.

"I am pleased to meet you." Tsuna looked up at her shyly.

"Come on I'm going to pick out a special outfit for you, "she brusquely stated before walking off.

"Doesn't the mafia just wear black suits?"

"That's what the rest of The Guardians will be wearing. But you will be wearing a light grey suit. Like a symbol of how you are straddling the line between good and evil. They wear the all black because they are going to go all the way for a cause; which is their boss." Tsuna nodded, actually understanding for once. He was well aware of how moral situations can twist up a person's mind.

"Alright, well take off your shirt. You will be wearing this." She handed him a plain white dress shirt as he peeled of his light blue v-neck t shirt.

"Is that a tattoo?" Tsuna nodded through his shirt. "How many do you have?"

"Counting the one you just saw, that would be four," answered Reborn,

"That's good; really good. We can use you as sex appeal. Girls love a good looking bad boy," Lal said.

"If I would have known, I would have started you on some sort of exercise regimen." Reborn pinched Tsuna's flimsy muscle mass.

"No muscles; but that's okay for now, you can beef him up later." Tsuna looked at Lal as if asking 'do I have to?' She just smiled with some difficulty and handed him slacks and leather shoulder gun hostler.

"Now after you're dressed, walk to the trailer where Collonello is- don't make that face Reborn." Reborn's face grew disgusted at the comment.

"Alright," Tsuna broke in before things could get nasty. With people like Lal and Reborn, Tsuna had no doubt in his mind it would happen if given the chance.

"Good, Reborn let's go. I got a text; someone is here to see you." Reborn understood and walked out in front of her.

Tsuna thought about the new video concept as he got dressed. Lal seemed like a really deep person. This could either make them or break them. They released their single a week ago and there was still no news on its progress. All Tsuna knew is that Reborn arranged for it to be played on main stream radio at least once every hour and a half. Hopefully it would work, but as far as Tsuna was aware, people don't really listen to radio. He somehow found his way to were Gokudera had waved to him and walked in to an empty trailer.

"Finally chibi, the rest of them are gone to film their individual scenes- you're all that's left." Slightly intimidated, Tsuna nodded and sat on the offered chair. The blond man roughly shoved him towards the mirror and began to do some odd thing with his hair.

"So soft yet unmanageable, Kora what kind of shampoo do you use."

"Umm, the kind that washes hair?"

"Good answer smart ass!" Collonello smacked his head.

By the time Collonello deemed him finished, Tsuna didn't look much different. Well, at least to him.

"Alright, The crazy bitch says you have to wear these glasses." he handed Tsuna some dark rimmed glasses. "Good." And out they went.

Recording the video was a surreal experience for Tsuna. Somehow he found solace playing a character so different from himself. They began with a shot were she pointed the camera at the bottom of his shoes and slowly moved to rise above his face where he was told to smile. More specifically:

"Now smirk like Reborn when he knows he has the upper hand." No better instructions could ever be given.

His shots were finished by midnight. His last scene being with his the guardians as a whole. When they were called to action; one of Lal's crew members handed him a gun. It felt heavy but balanced in his hand. He found himself getting more than one uneasy look. By now his character had shed his glasses and finely polished hair and he was instructed to run his fingers through it various times. They added some kind of eye drops to make them look glazed as well as some kind of eye paint to make him look tired. All and all he looked kind of sadistic.

"This look kind of fits you Tsuna, kind of the mad scientist look." Gokudera nodded behind Yamamoto. Meanwhile Mukuro flexed his fingers under his black gloves; Hibari stroked his arm lovingly after being pushed into a meal cart by Mukuro. Hibari retaliated by hitting Mukuro with one of Ryohei's discarded drumsticks.

"Alright Tsuna, turn towards them, and this shot will begin behind you, get the back of your head then get you from behind your guardians." They all nodded and got into work mode. By the end Reborn had returned after being absent for most of the shoot.

"Tomorrow you will just shoot the group shot where you play your instruments." Tsuna nodded sleepily. He then leaned on Gokudera; who leaned slightly forward so Tsuna could rest on his shoulder.

"Alright guys. I have an announcement I need to make before you leave." The crew began to scatter and gather equipment as Collonello made his way to smack the fighting Hibari and Mukuro. "After seeing the drastic increase of sales on your first single; it was decided that you guys will be undertaking a four weeklong tour with the Varia." The statement hung in the air till Tsuna fell to the floor.

"Hahhahaha, Reborn! You know what he's like- you should have gotten a chair for him."

"Like a flower," whispered Hibari. "An herbivore."

Omake:

(This is from chapter 2 where Hibari calls Reborn. He obviously left him misunderstanding what occurred.)

Reborn picked up his phone from the counter at the entrance of his apartment. Surprisingly the person trying to contact him was Hibari Kyoya. Smirking, he picked up.

"Hello."

"Tsunayoshi is in the hospital." the proclamation was followed by the sound of disconnection.

"Wait what?"

3


	4. lets talk about biology, phonography

AN: sorry I took so long but I felt bad cause of lack of reviews. So started a new story if u like R27 it will be included so please read and review. Per usually I have my song list, I can't remember a lot of what I wrote to except an acoustic version of paparazzi by lady which you can find on youtube.

Heres the link: .com/watch?v=l3R3KqrJAI4

"Photo shoot, photo shoot, PHOTO SHOOT PHOTO SHO-UMPH!"

"Shut the fuck up you ass-hole, Tsuna is sleeping."

"Not anymore" Tsuna poked his head out of his bed room, and directed his comment at the harassed looking Mukuro; who was clutching the top of his head.

"How do you feel Tsuna you look pale." Yamamoto stepped forward and handed Tsuna some water and medicine.

"I'm fine; I wrote a song. I was inspired after I had a really intense dream."

"What was it about?" asked Mukuro.

"I don't remember. I just remember feeling someone breathe on me, a bar and playing piano. while looking into someone's eyes."

"You should tell that to Lal Mirch, we could make it part of the promotional video."

"Is Tsuna awake?" Reborn's voice rang through the house.

"Yea were ready to go too." Responded Gokudera taking on the role of speaking for the group.

"Okay we are going to meet the Varia today-" Reborn stopped to stare at Mukuro who threw himself on the floor. In what everyone assumed was to cushion Tsuna's fall if he were to fall once again. Gokudera kicked him in the head and pushed a couch into his place as he clutched a wet cloth in his hands.

Surprising all of them Tsuna's eyes shone and he straightened his back.

"Let's go," Reborn smirked satisfied with his reaction.

* * *

Once inside of headquarters, Tsuna realized his mistake and wanted to leave. His big, mistake;

Okay Tsuna 'breath this is like in that manga you read, where they had to face that nemesis.'

Reborn lead them up a series of stairs, into a lush looking conference room. Before they could sit The Varia entered through the doors on the other side of the room. It seemed only two from the group were joining them, because just Squalo the guitarist and Xanxus the vocalist entered.

"And the rest of The Varia?"

"Dead." deadpanned Xanxus.

"Those dumb asses are on lock down because of the nightclub incident!" screamed Squalo from his seat next to Xaxnus. Who had already sat down and found himself enjoying a glass of brandy.

"This is the front man of The Guardians? Have his balls even dropped yet?" asked Xaxnus

"Ushishi I think so, I bet when they dropped it was a squeak." the unexpected answer came from a blond man under the table.

"You shut the fuck up. when Tsuna's balls dropped it was like thunder! Like mother fucking thunder!" replied Gokudera, Yamamoto held him back as he pointed an accusing finger at now identified bass player of The Varia.

After that an authoritative looking person came in and discussed the tour with them. It wouldn't have been so scary for Tsuna's has the blond bass player not kept poking his side. Tsuna could only assume it was his fault, after he did it once Tsuna squawked and Bel identified it as something delectable.

Tsuna lay on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking. He was halfway through a thought of making a sandwich when someone leaned over him. He smiled back at Gokudera who was holding up a muffin. Before he would lean all the way forward Gokudera pressed his lips to his. His long fingers made their way into Tsuna's hair and he pushed him farther into the mattress. His long limbs allowed him to level himself on his knee and put the muffin on the night stand. Tsuna opened his mouth and let Gokudera take charge like he knew he liked.

This started when they began sharing a room. Gokudera got in a fight with Yamamoto over the remote and needed comfort. Tsuna still felt raw from song writing and they just fell into it.

Tsuna was pulled from his thoughts by a well placed caress to his side that made him shiver. He pushed his knee between Gokudera's legs and felt the satisfaction from the deep grumble that followed. Gokudera's fingers curled on his hip which caused him to push forward. His hands found their way to his hair and he massaged his scalp with his finger tips. They finally came up for air when someone knocked on the door.

"Tsuna could you run to the store?" Gokudera pecked his lips one last time and stood up. Leaving Tsuna hot and bothered still sprawled on the mattress with a half open shirt, flushed face, and swollen lips.

"You look best this way Tenth." Whispered Gokudera before smiling and walking out the door.

* * *

Tsuna looked at the cover which was sitting quietly on the shelf on some magazine stand. He just stood and looked at it for what felt like five minutes.

His hair seemed shinier than usual and his eyes popped off the page, the straight jacket which was strapped around his body gave him a threatening vive, but Yamamoto pressing his smiling face to the side of his face softened the edge of the picture. Behind him Gokudera had his head tilted to the side with his fingers in his hair. Ryohei also had his head tilted back as he let out what Tsuna imagined to be a roar of laughter. Mukuro was shooting the camera a sultry smile and Hibari smiled in a threatening manner. As odd as it seemed the cover seemed to sum up The Guardians in the bluntest fashion. They were all crazy. The headline not so much;

"The Guardians: Tsuna and his sexy, talented harem."

As he stared at it as he adjusted his cap which Reborn insisted he wear, and then someone came up and took it off the shelf.  
"Oh I'm sorry I wanted to buy that, do you have anymore?" Tsuna looked at the shop seller who stared at him as If she was struck. The girl was leafing through the magazine and talking to her friend.

"Gokudera is my favorite and Hibari."

"It's all about Tsuna I mean look at him, I saw him at a live it's like he radiates power. He's so sexy." they both giggled which made Tsuna shiver in fear.

"No that was the last one they sold out pretty quickly. Maybe you could ask them for their copy." Tsuna wearily looked at the two fawning fan girls and inwardly sulked.

"That's alright." Tsuna then walked toward his original direction towards the super market to buy hot sauce and chicken wings.

"WAIT!" Tsuna ignored what he thought was a plea for someone else, until someone grabbed his shoulder which propelled him backwards.

"Yes?" Tsuna meekly replied not used to being manhandled. Ok that was a lie Tsuna was pretty used to being manhandled but not on the street. Ok that was a lie too he was just caught off guard.

"Oh my god! You're Tsuna the lead singer of The Guardians!" people around Tsuna began to murmur before he was attacked.

"May I have your autograph" It was an hour before he could get away and slip inside of the first store he saw; a flower shop.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" Tsuna's face was flushed from the attention and his hat had gone missing. Rejecting the chicken wings in favor of salvation Tsuna looked at the white haired man.

"Um what would you recommend?" that seemed to light up the man's day

"I have just the thing for you! Wait here." As Tsuna waited he pressed his number one on speed dial.

"Yes?"

"Its Tsuna I need help."

"Bakka, can't you help yourself?"

"I tried, I got attacked. Reborn I need help."

"By what?"

"Fans, I signed things for an hour before going into…" he scanned the store for a name "The ___Millefiore_ flower shop."

"Fine ill go get you just wait, like five minutes. Idiot you should be glad I was in the area." He then hung the phone up.

"Everything ok?" the white haired man looked at him and smiled as he offered a bouquet of daffodils, lilac pansies and sunflowers.

"Yes; thank you" Tsuna smiled and took the flowers. "How much?" he stuck his hand in his pocket.

"On the house, see them as a message for something." As if acting on a cue reborn entered the small shop. At once spotting Tsuna he grabbed his arm. "I hope to see you again Tsunayoshi," he handed him a business card before walking to the back of the store.

"Idiot don't be too friendly to strangers, he looks like a pervert." Looking at the white haired young man he looked like he just got stabbed by the comment.

They stepped out to see a new mob; but instead of fans his band has tracked him down. Yamamoto had a bat thrown over his shoulder and Gokudera had small cherry bombs in his hands. Mukuro opted for a less subtle approach, as he held a wood saw in his hands.

"We heard there was a riot over you Tsuna." Said Gokudera, who rushed over and stood protectively in front of him; "We came to save you." He looked at him with stars in his eyes.

"Thanks Dera," Tsuna patted his back and looked over his shoulder at the girls who were too scared to approach.

"I'm not sure if this is good or bad publicity."

"Haven't you always said it doesn't matter, it's all good?"

"I think he means that people will begin to believe we really are your harem." Tsuna cringed.

"Not that I mind, as long as I get a piece of you, I'm your biggest fan ill follow you until you love me." Mukuro grinned. "Promise ill be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine."

It was then when Tsuna realized how quickly they were growing into stardom. He looked as saw how big the mob was getting. A police officer had even shown up. Tsuna shook his head to clear his head and jumped right into the mob. The startled ones let him through, the quick ones began vying for his attention. which he gave to them with smiles, hugs and his signature.

Following his example the guardians went to work.


	5. Nevah say Nevah

Songs: First half of it is to Rootless by Marina and The Diamonds. Second half is to Ashanti-The way I love you. Enjoy and Review, ill update quicker. Lahv u~

Tsuna twitched. He watched a trail of angry red marks on the immaculate mantle all lead back to his finger tips.

A grin lit his face and he irrationally threw the jar of tomato sauce at the wall. Hearing the splash against the hard surface set him into a fit. Tsuna took a moment to consider wiping the mess off with his purple, black and orange plaid shirt but thought better of it and reached for a cheery yellow kitchen towel chosen by Gokudera at a local convenience store at Yamamoto's insistence. According to Yamamoto the house needed to be wiped down, since that was how his father cleaned house.

The cheery hard wood floors Smiled up at him when he looked down at his brown oxfords. He noted small specks of red sauce tainting his dark wash jeans.

He was tired, exhausted, with one foot in the grave. Sleep was needed. But his eyes refused to let go, the boys had even gone to the store so he could rest.

Tsuna felt the fatigue fighting on his shoulders, how does one sleep with something heavy so weighing them down?

Exhaustion made him do irrational things. He considered lying down on the dark, plush sofa and falling asleep while watching his 'Merlin' DVD's; maybe with Ryohei's knit blanket.

Ryohei had taken to knitting after Kyoko showed him how; it occurred to Tsuna that the repetitive motions brought Ryohei some sort of relaxation.

Instead his oxfords carried him to Hibari's room, where he sat down.

Tsuna had just spent almost 24 hours writing, and composing. He usually wouldn't push himself so hard but this time he found the reason was a higher priority than rest.

He was requested by his record company to write a song, but not just any song; A song for the beautiful Kyoko. The girl of his dreams, golden haired, sweet and out of his league. Thoughts of her dazzling smile ended up mingled with the scent of Hibari; who strutted in like a dangerous animal. Tsuna's hands went up to meet the taller man succeeding in pulling him towards himself.

He mouthed the word 'dangerous' on Hibari's pale neck letting his tongue whisper over the fragile skin. He oddly stayed silent as Tsuna continued to mouth adjectives over his skin.

"Dangerous, rootless, one day when my roots pulled up, called me cold so they could cut." His whisperings left Hibari with glazed eyes and limited self control.

Tired of bending down; Hibari moved his knee to the bed which caused it to sink down slightly. The smaller boy grabbed the collar of Hibari's plum cardigan and popped a button from Hibari's white button down in the process. Pulling him forward to let their lips finally meet, in a teasing manner.

Tsuna let his sheet music crumble underneath them a moment. Realizing his mishap Tsuna Subsequently pat Hibari on the head; and moved the papers to the bed side table.

Like a small kitten exploring its new home Tsuna let his hands roam, long pale fingers coming to a stop on Hibari's pale abdomen.

Absolutely fascinated by the slow movement that accompanied breaths; Tsuna lifted up the shirt and laid his lips lightly on the soft skin.

Not paying any heed to the feelings of Hibari, Tsuna flipped him over and straddled him; Licking up his torso as he looked into dark eyes.

"Hello," voice obviously spent, the tenor vibrated onto Hibari's heated skin. Tsuna put his fiery cheek on Hibari's stomach, and smiled up at him. Slinking forward to catch seduced lips, Tsuna trapped him in a heated kiss.

The thing about kisses with Hibari is that they are all tongue and sharp edges. At times drawing blood, Something Tsuna did not seem to mind at the moment. Tsuna purred and shifted forward to wrap his pale arms around Hibari's head. He lazily lapped up Hibari's attention and slowly shifted their hips together; His back arching to accommodate them. Fingers made their way up Tsuna's tingling spine before absently drawing circles on the exposed flesh.

Tsuna broke away with a satisfied purr.

"Can I sleep here?" instead of giving him a proper answer Hibari tucked the smaller boy under his shoulder, as if sheltering him. Tsuna looked up at him once more abusing his orange sight to drink him in, swollen lips and mussed hair.

And with that Tsuna was finally able to sleep.

It was around midnight when Yamamoto came to find the smaller male who was now tucked in a blanket as Hibari read finance reports on the large bed. The window to the right of them was showering moonlight over the hard wood floor. Yamamoto poked his head in, his tan face crinkled with a good natured smile. Hibari's sharp eyes caught him immediately, he kept his expression neutral.

"Seriously?" Yamamoto asked only to be answered with a scathing glare.

Tomorrow Tsuna would show Kyoko his song, but until then he had work; never ending work. He sighed and scrapped his shoe on the soft carpet; soon they would leave to tour with Xanxus' band. Naturally Tsuna was plagued with nightmares, about him either getting speared with a mic stand or him getting thrown off the stage by a disgruntled Xanxus after they accidentally sent him a fruit basket with Tsuna's name on it. The imaginary threats were endless, well according to Tsuna's conscious.

He looked around the warehouse where the photoshoot would take place, clean and orderly. Yet The Guardians were moving around like chickens with no heads, a tempest. Tsuna stood in the middle of the tempest holding a too large sword. The theme today, 'King Arthur and the knights of the round.'

The room was decorated with red and gold tapestries, dragon emblems and of course the round table which the Guardiens were currently either dancing or running around. To escape the chaos Gokudera had placed the shorter Tsuna on top of the round table. At some point enthused by the chaos the photographer began to take the photos. Some chap named Irie.

He silently began directing Tsuna; being the obediently trained puppy thanks to Reborn he did as he was directed. When Gokudera violently pushed Mukuro in the thick cheery table Tsuna bent down and put his hand on his cheek, surprised Mukuro's mock glasses slipped slightly from his nose, obviously playing the part of the smart knight Percival. He was dressed in a white button up and a gorget, a plate or armor for the neck and clavicle area. Tsuna wore a very similar outfit instead his dress shirt was white and his gorget a lot more ornate with sliver and intricate designs etched into the metal. The stylist for the shoot had Tsuna's hair slicked back yet the stubborn strands maintained a life of their own making the look seem messy and windblown. Tsuna also had the added weight of extra armor, plates running down his shoulder and ending at his knuckles.

Noticing the attention Tsuna was bestowing on Mukuro the chaos stopped and the guardians watched on and finally began to listen to direction. Surprised the photographer took advantage and finally took control of the shoot.

Irie, a pretty tame yet calculating character directed them with a firm plan which he had written on his notes.

"Alright Tsuna, Reborn said he wanted a shot of you licking the sword." Not all surprised by the request, Tsuna did as he was told even if he acted a bit disgruntled. He looked up as his lips descended and heard a click.

Stepping away from the tripod where his camera was held Irie moved towards them and began to arrange them in certain ways.

"Usually I let my models arrange themselves, but if you would allow me just this once?" Tsuna nodded for all of them. As Irie moved from guardian to guardian using soft touches to nudge them in the right direction yet made it seem like the move was all their idea and that he approved. Once he came to Tsuna who was still situated on top of the table; he just looked at him for a moment before taking action. He easily climbed the table and stepped on the marble to Tsuna. He nudged Tsuna down on his knees and instructed him with a look to keep his arms slack. Irie took the sword and put it at his knees. He then looked up adjusting his glasses to push Tsuna's face to the side showing his sharp jaw line.

After that he scrambled off the table and to his camera where he took a few shots. He motioned for his assistant to hand him another lens.

"You can move now." Most of the guardians had been arranged to look at Tsuna in various sitting positions. "Alright last shot, Tsuna you will now be kissing the sword" he took a moment to smile compassionately at him. "All of you pose as you see fit." Gokudera plopped himself on one of the large plush throne like chairs and slouched as he brought out a cigarette. Irie nodded his approval but not before instructing his hair person to muss up Gokudera's hair. Hibari also took a chair, his hand went to his chin and a bored expression crossed his face, not one to argue Irie left Hibari to his own devices. Ryohei and Yamamoto were simple about their poses, Yamamoto leaned back on his chair and put his sword between his legs and smiled good naturedly his left hand's fingers gingerly splayed over the wooden carve out of a dragon by his side. Ryohei stood behind his chair his arms extended over the chair to show his glimmering gauntlets and his white bandages.

Mukuro sat as well slouched to the side and all glimmering eyes; he crossed his legs and looked Tsuna's way.

Finally Tsuna took his position, he slanted the sword to the side then got down on one knee his body leaned forward, and then his tongue met cool steel. Rapid clicks were heard and Irie motioned them to move about as they saw fit.

Once it was over Tsuna began feeling the heavy weight of the armor and the bright lights. On the sides someone began to unbuckle straps on him till he was free. This left him in just a tunic and some weird pants. That was when Reborn made his appearance, he handed Gokudera some coffee, walked to Tsuna and took his arm.

"We are late; your meeting with Kyoko starts in fifteen minutes." Before he could blink Tsuna was inside of Reborn's car and speeding down the highway. Once at the studio, a large inconspicuous building that Tsuna assumed it was so inconspicuous because of all the big names usually making their way into its halls. They made their way into The Guardians usual Room, a framed picture of their cover of Complex took up a section of the wall and a picture of a quaint Lake took up the rest of the wall.

"Here put this on," Reborn handed him a pair of black slacks, one of Gokudera's belts, and a white v-neck. He promptly put on the pants and was working on the belt when Kyoko arrived. Tsuna thought of how much of a sleaze bag he looked like. He had his hips thrust forward in an effort to get the belt on quicker, his shirt was off and Reborn had begun to make a move to help him. In a rush he closed the belt and threw on the shirt. Reborn threw a heavy necklace over his neck and let Tsuna face Kyoko and her manager. Kyoko was visibly blushing while her manager a no nonsense looking woman looked at her nails, the action made Tsuna's own blush more prominent.

"I'm Hanna, Kyoko's manager. We were told that you wrote a song for her?"

"Yes Kyoko indeed had the pleasure of having Tsunayoshi write a song for her." He motioned for Tsuna to walk out to the booth where a piano sat. He scrambled to get away from them. But not before taking a moment to bow and introduce himself. The recording equipment made small chimes and he walked past into the booth. He looked into the two way mirror before locating the piano and taking a seat. Finally feeling relaxed Tsuna took a deep breath and got into position.

"Tsuna, you can sing normally, we can fix it to fit Kyoko's voice once she hears It." he nodded and began. His fingers made a swift path on the piano as the intro began and then he began to sing. Strong and true, the song's lyrics were mad angry and slightly betrayed. He got the idea for the song after seeing a couple fighting on the street. When the emotional part came he found himself buckling slightly and banging the keys to get the sound to sound as powerful as possible. He ended the song with some drawn out notes his head leaning back slightly.

"Wreckage." he mumbled slightly before taking to the paper next to him, and writing his idea down.

An: srry this took so long, I need ideas lol. I will come and make corrections as I see them. I just want to get this posted for u guys. Please, please review it gives me strenghth~.


	6. Two Shots To The Back Of The Head

AN: Kinda short, this took me forever to churn out because idk what to do next lol. Hopefully I will update more often because Footie season is over. If you see any mistakes tell me and I will try to correct them, it's hard for me to have a stable beta because I'm so irregular lol. The song that Tsuna is singing in this is 2am Club- Saturday Night, I love this song so cute~~ And for the second song I imagined them singing, My Chemical Romance- I never told you what I do for a living, this is just what I envisioned but you can choose whatever you like.

* * *

Tsuna grabbed his guitar from the corner of the tent and strummed it a bit before looking around hesitantly. He was currently waiting for his queue to go on stage, tonight is the first leg of The Guardians tour with The Varia, so far so good; But only because they had yet to encounter the band of misfits. Tsuna took a moment to take a deep breath, this wasn't like most stressful situations where he would know it was going to happen, but he would have someone like Reborn just shove him into the situation, this time around, he had to get himself to the stage, and get himself to the mic. He had to do it, if it was the last thing he did, it was his mission to reach that mic, and sing, at least one song. The rest of The Guardians had already taken their places on stage and were interacting with the crowd. Throwing smiles as they set up their respective instruments, well most of them Hibari stood alone with his instrument, not scowling but not looking pleased either. Tsuna twisted his ring which lay on his middle finger, a nervous habit he had built up from the moment he got the ring. He finally forced himself to step outside, his legs feeling like jelly all the while. His bare feet making inaudible slaps on the black stage, once he got to the center, he looked down at the black wires and shyly at the people who came to see them play, he gifted them a shaky smile. His cheeks heating up all the while, he adjusted his black and red 'Super Boy' shirt on his hips taking the opportunity to look away and get himself under control. Once all was well, and the shuffling behind him calmed down he leaned forward and cleared his throat talking directly onto the grey mic which was wrapped in red tape to signal it was his special mic, Gokudera had taken it upon himself to wrap the mic himself so Tsuna wouldn't need to use anyone else's bacteria doused mic

Then the song began, they had agreed on a set list, and the last song they would play would hopefully change the way people saw The Guardians.

Looking down Tsuna saw all these cameras go off and took another calming breath; hopefully this would go a lot better than he expected. He caught sight of a large lense and smiled right at it. They could do this.

Tsuna clutched the mic and sang a couple of bars from the song, his voice deep for once, and not to mention slow. But unexpectedly smooth, he then paused to let the intro begin, Gokudera Took it slow, somehow knowing he was feeling the pressure, and then Tsuna Grabbed the mic and began a rap of sorts, fast, and clipped, his shoulder dipped slightly as if he was fighting for balance before straightening up and smiling at the crowd.

"Now I can be an asshole, I can be your man; I hold the rest of the night in my hand; I could die the right, I could die the wrong; I can give you what'ch like, I can take her home"

Tsuna couldn't help but smile at the look Gokudera flashed him after the profanity. He figured that if The Guardians where touring with The Varia they needed to get edgier.

Apparently once he let it rip Ryohei found it appropriate to rip his shirt off as well. He understood why, the heat was stifling, the tour was kind of an outdoor festival, outside of the venue rows of merch stood proudly on stalls, women and men donned sunglasses and shorts, he saw more than one sunburned back. According to Reborn some people arrived in the early morning to get good seats on the grass. Since this was also a Football Field the grass did not seem out of place. What did seem out of place was the large stage with its large flashing lights, and banner with The Guardians Logo. It seems that Lal Mirch was the one that put the whole show together, they had rehearsal together and she had given him various instructions on how she wanted it to go. The first and foremost instruction she had given was to move around, build a sweat, so it didn't seem like crowd wasn't the only one who was working.

They played two songs to wait for the sun to go down, once it went down they would play the last song of their first set and then The Varia would come out and play a couple of songs, and then, they would come out again to sing a song together. A song neither of them had taken the time to practice, they just had the music and they figured it would come together somehow. Tsuna figured the reason they didn't practice together was to limit property damage, the table Gokudera and Squallo managed to break last time was forgiven, but this might not be. So they practiced the part of the song they had assigned and left it at that.

Before beginning the last song Tsuna stripped his shirt from his body and took a swig of water, just how Lal Mirch had instructed him. He noticed Ryohei's heavy breathing and tossed him a bottle before tossing a few at the parched crowd.

Tsuna attached the mic to its stand before adjusting the height then he spoke into it.

"Umm, this last song is a cover of the band you came here to see, hopefully it turns out well." Before he could finish a heavy guitar riff ripped the air and the spectacle began, Instead of using his usual voice Tsuna went for an out of control almost shouting tenor, his voice vibrating the stage as well as the crowd who began moving rapidly hitting one another in their haste to move. Ryohei's let his hands become heavy and the drums seemed to add fuel to everyone making everyone spin and move faster, Yamato was not grinning as usual but looking down at his instrument and hitting it as hard as he could.

Then the lights began, red and orange streaking the sky, making it seem like a fire was lighted, down and around them. The lights then transformed into various shapes that made no sense, but Tsuna figured they looked like something to the crowd because various members of the audience had stopped to stare. Then they became almost violent in nature and looked like electrical currents. All hitting the audience, looking into the center he saw a pit had been created and he caught sight of a grinning boy with blood coming down from his nose. Instead of clutching it the boy jumped back into the fray. Feeling encouraged, Tsuna took the mic and violently threw himself from one half of the stage to the other side before collapsing on his knees and letting a note rip violently, his fingers leaving painful tracks down his chest as he sang, his fingers tense with the emotion of the song. On the next verse he clutched his hair and looked wildly at the crowd letting them see that he was just as pumped. Once the chorus began he heard Mukuro let out almost a groan he doubted anyone would have heard it if he hadn't been next to a mic.

His chest was heaving and his hair matted to his face, he made a sharp turn to reach into the crowd but mostly managed to spray them with his sweat. That somehow made them all the more excited; he still reached for them and began swaying with the bridge, his voice low, and slow, Mukuro and Yamamoto Supporting him with background vocals. He then took a harsh breath, letting it break at parts, before letting the last line of the song come out as an almost guttural moan. Once it was over the Guardians stood in silence letting the last of the feedback fade into the night. Then they walked off the stage, reaching for fresh shirts and water bottles as they passed stage assistance. Reborn sat inside of the little tent that was erected for them, Tsuna let himself fall to the soft grass, and all but Hibari followed, Hibari choose to sit in a chair next to Reborn.

"That was good, just as I told you the cover was a nice touch, before I instructed you to learn it I read on forums your fans thought you were going to cover one of The Varia's more tame covers, but doing the song where they talk about murder really was a nice touch. Changed your image a bit, as did your performance, the cussing was quite risqué, I didn't think you had it in you," Reborn leaned forward and tapped Tsuna's Forehead with a small fan; he then stood up and walked out of the tent.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm super tired." Yamamoto grinned from where he lay on the cool grass. At the same moment it seemed The Varia Began Their set because the grass began to shake with the force of the bass.

"Only five more shows and we part ways, maybe next time we tour with The Varia they will be the ones opening for us" Hibari cracked a smile at Mukuro's comment obviously liking the idea. Tsuna Just breathed deep and looked down at the grass, breathing in till his sight became blurry and then released it in a long puff of air, the air sending Gokudera's locks flying.

* * *

End Note: I will try to have the next part up by next Tuesday, I already wrote half, or I will update Frozen idk yet lol, TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE TSUNA AND XANXUS IN A PHOTOSHOOT TOGETHER~


End file.
